To Love The One You Love
by Mariphasa Hecatene
Summary: Dokugakuji brings surprising news to his brother--but Gojyo has a surprise of his own. Gojyo x Hakkai, Doku x Kou: love'n'romance but worksafe.


_TITLE: To Love The One You Love_

_SUMMARY: Dokugakuji brings surprising news to his brother--but Gojyo has a surprise of his own. _

_A shortened version of this fic was entered in the last Minus Wave challenge, whose terms required that it be 1000 words long or less. I had to cut about 500 words from the first draft to make that happen, and I think that was to its detriment. This is the complete version._

_

* * *

__Man, is our timing good or what_, thought Gojyo smugly. Here it was, the first hot evening of the summer, and they'd finished hanging the porch screens _last_ weekend. All they needed to do was ice some sake' and bingo--a poker evening of cool, bug-free comfort. He stood in the doorway surveying their work with satisfaction; Hakkai had even painted the frames of the screens so they matched the porch's green trim, and the end result looked downright professional. They really were making the little house into a home.

Hakkai finished unfolding the card table and wiped his forehead. "If it's as hot tonight as the forecast says, we might want to bring out the futon and sleep on the porch. I'm sure it'll be cooler than the bedroom."

"Sure, let's do that." _--mm, you and me on a futon under the stars…our timing is __really __good… _

Gojyo stepped back into the kitchen to bring out the ice bucket, pocketing a deck of cards on the way. As he headed for the porch, though, Hakuryu streaked past him and flew at the screen door, _kyuu_'ing and beating his white wings against it like a giant moth. _What--_

He looked up and saw Hakkai already watching what Hakuryu saw: an unmistakable, batlike silhouette against the western sky, bearing toward them fast. A riding-dragon--a messenger from Houtou Castle.

He saw Hakkai's shoulders tense as he felt his old battle-readiness slip into place, spared a moment to bid their peaceful evening a regretful farewell. But they'd told Kougaiji they were always ready to help, and they'd meant it: the new Youkai King had a tremendous job ahead, untangling the chaos the Minus Wave had caused among Tougenkyo's demons. Maybe an uprising of rebels?--there were still some tough cases around from the old regime, loyal to Gyuuma'oh and refusing to serve his more peaceable son. Or Ferals, and those were some scary bastards--youkai who'd gotten to like the life of free-roaming man-eaters and weren't interested in settling down to play nice…

But Hakkai was headed for the door. "It's not official business; they aren't flying the palace banner." He opened the door and Hakuryu soared up to greet the arrival. Gojyo, relieved but puzzled, set the ice bucket on the card table. _Helluva long way to fly just for a social call._

But as the winged steed began to descend and he made out the tall, broad-shouldered form of the rider, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Whatever the reason, he was always glad to see his big brother. He stepped out onto the porch steps and waved as Dokugakuji dismounted.

"Just in time for a drink, bro. C'mon in."

Walking toward them, Doku smiled, and it was the oddest smile. Hesitant, determinedly brave, as if he wasn't sure he was welcome. "It's good to see you, Gojyo." He stopped at the foot of the steps, looked up, with the same uncertain hesitancy.

"I have some news--" he let out a deep breath--"and I wanted to tell you myself."

…well, this was getting _damned _odd.

Hakkai looked from one Sha to the other and chose a quick, tactful exit. "Ah, I'll fetch your dragon some water, Dokugaku-san. She's had a long flight in this heat." He headed for the well, and they were alone.

Gojyo spread out his hands. "So--okay, shoot."

"--I'm getting married."

For one second--just one--he was wrenched with hurt and bitter jealousy. Just one more proof that he'd never belong: guys demon and human settled down with their sweethearts, raised families together, but a halfblood, sterile, in love with a man, he'd always live out on the edge of both worlds, in the middle of nowhere…

…and then he was ashamed of himself, and hoped to hell that moment hadn't shown on his face. Who deserved a chance to be happy more than his brother? He managed a grin that he hoped would pass for surprise.

"--Well, _damn_, congratulations, man! Who's the lucky babe? Where's she been all this time?"

He reached out to hug the big youkai, but Doku stepped back, raising one hand.

"--it may be hard for you to understand, but I want you to know nothing's changed. I'm the same person as ever. And even if you can't accept this, I'll still be your brother, and I love you, no matter what."

He was so dead-serious that Gojyo stood speechless, baffled. What could he possibly--

--what was he marrying, a kitsune? a _human_?

--well, he had another think coming if he thought that would freak Sha Gojyo out.

"Dok--_Jien_, this is _me_, remember? I've seen a lot of stuff in the big wide world, OK? I don't care if you're marrying the lady you rode in on, I'll love her like a sister if that's what--"

Doku chuckled helplessly, shaking his head. "--you make it sound so simple." The clear honest eyes met his, straight on. "It's not a lady at all. It's a man. Kou."

"You're--"

"I'm marrying Kougaiji." His brother's whole heart was in those eyes. "I love him, and he loves me."

And Gojyo said the exact first words that came into his mouth.

"Why, you lucky bastard."

Doku's jaw literally dropped open. "You--you _mean _it?"

And now Gojyo did hug him. "Of _course_ I do. He's not only a prince, he's freakin' _gorgeou_s, and--ahh, man, we _all_ thought there was something more between you two."

"You did?" The big guy actually blushed; it was cuter than you'd guess. "I thought we were more discreet than that."

"Don't worry about it. With these guys you learn to read the fine print." He clapped Jien on the back. "C'mon, this really calls for a drink."

* * *

The sake' was well chilled by now, and Hakkai rejoined them, breaking out the best set of sake' cups, as Doku explained that the Youkai King is permitted to marry twice: one husband and one wife. "I wish you could have seen his face when he asked us. I never knew he could smile like that. Of course, both Yaone and I accepted at once." He smiled fondly, eyes warm and tender. "He said few kings are as lucky as he is, to have two people to love and share the throne with…Ah, listen to me. I shouldn't talk about him so personally."

"No, go ahead." Gojyo poured a refill. "You don't _know_ how good it is to see you this happy."

Doku took the shot. "To be honest, I was terrified to tell you. I knew you were open-minded, but you've always seemed…well, so _straight_…"

Gojyo nearly choked on his sake'. Sweet Tenkai, the guy had no clue.

--but who'd've guessed we were this much alike?…

He grinned. "I'll tell you, bro, it means a lot to _me_ that it's okay with _you_." And just to make it out-loud-obvious, he leaned his head against Hakkai's shoulder.

His brother's astonished guffaw was so loud they probably heard it back at Houtou.

* * *

"So, we get to come to this party? I'm sure a royal wedding is quite a bash."

"Oh, of course--" Doku drew four square white envelopes out of his jacket. Gojyo admired his engraved invitation while Hakkai, looking at the inscribed names, carefully tucked two into his sash.

"I'll make sure Sanzo and Goku get these."

"Please do. Lady Lirin was most insistent that her favorite should be there."

"…we won't tell him that part." Hakkai, still the soul of tact, headed for the porch door. "-- I'll bring your dragon, then."

"You don't have to wait for a party or a battle, you know. You're welcome at the castle anytime."

"Well, if I'm gonna be related to the Prince Consort, maybe I'll come by more often."

"Please do. " The deep voice was thoughtful. "…With everything we've been through…somehow we've both managed to find people to love." He smiled at his brother. "We haven't done so badly, have we?"

"Sure haven't." Gojyo almost purred in the warm, solid hug. Felt _good_.

* * *

They stood watching as the dragon disappeared into the west; Gojyo tucked an arm around Hakkai's waist.

"My brother's marrying a king. Imagine that."

Hakkai leaned comfortably into the embrace. "We'll need new clothes. And a gift. I wonder what's appropriate."

"Well, we're not figuring it out tonight. --Damn, it's hot." Gojyo wiped his brow. "You still feel like a game or two? Don't think I'm sleeping anytime soon."

"Fine idea. And let's start by bringing that futon out here." Deep green eyes caught the lantern light. "I want to spend the whole night close to you."

The middle of nowhere, he thought, was looking pretty fine after all.


End file.
